guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loot
Loot assignment I watched a lot of Luxon Outcasts fighting with some Rockhide Dragons. When a Outcast Deathhand got killed, he dropped a Jug (Energy +11 (req. 7 Soul Reaping)). I didn't attack any of them, I just watched them fighting. It mentions that EoE reduces the loot dropped, as it is not considered party damage, but my question is do minions and/or spirits reduce the amount of loot? The game does keep track of "ownership" on spirits and minions, so I would guess not, but I play almost exclusively with these, so I wouldn't really notice a loot drop...Cyrogenic 14:26, 18 December 2006 (CST) EoE is owned as well (although the damage could conceivably be dealt differently, intended or not) - I would suspect that EoE was mentioned for when it is from a source other than the party (?) --Bob III 12:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) What happens if all of your party is dead and then the monster dies? like if you use fire storm on a monster then die and after that the monster dies (while your corpse is still in the agro bubble of the monster), is it possible to get any loot? and what about if you ressurect first and then the monster die? -BurnEmDown- 02:45, 27 January 2007 (CST) :You still get assigned loot when you are dead. It's frustrating to die in UW when a random 55 monk fails and then see an ecto drop from an Aatxe which I had cast degen on. -- (talk) 02:52, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Same with soloing Tombs. Gragh. --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:17, 28 January 2007 (CST) This may seem trivial, but how does the remainder of the gold get divided up? (e.g. party of 8 and drop of 87). How about gold dropped in amounts less than party (eg. party of 8 and drop of 4)? :For a party larger than the amount of gold available, I've noticed that everyone gets at least one gold. I haven't done any experiments, but if the other case is anything to go by, I suspect that it does something along the lines of, iGoldPerMember = ceil(iGold/(float)iPartySize); Infinity 07:05, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Ugh. Switch... brain... out... of... work... mode... :) that means it divides it evenly and rounds the remainder up :P Infinity 07:08, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Loot and monster professions I was going over my loot notes and noticed that caster mobs only drop caster weapons tied to their own profession's attributes, while non-caster mobs only drop variable attribute caster weapons, which can be tied to any profession's attributes. The only exception I've noticed is Flame Djinn, who drop like elementalists even though they only use warrior skills. -- Gordon Ecker 02:40, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :Okay, it turns out casters can drop variable attribute wands tied to any profession's attributes, which I didn't notice because earlier on I was only keeping track of weapon names, not weapon attributes. There's still the question of variable attribute staves dropped by casters. -- Gordon Ecker 20:13, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::And it turns out casters can drop variable attribute staves tied to any profession's attributes too. -- Gordon Ecker 19:03, 10 October 2006 (CDT) that is incorrect any amount is aceved at random nothing changes DC + loot Just ten seconds ago, my partner DC'd, I killed something, and he got the loot. Should this be mentioned somewhere? --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:06, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Just now, same person, same DC, he got two drops in a row. --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:08, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Didn't the reconnect feature allow the character to stay logged in for up to 10 minutes after a disconnect? So long as it's within those 10 minutes, that character exists for the purposes of loot and spell effects, targeting etc. --220.233.103.77 01:26, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::Would make sense. Would not like to have that happen in GvG. 69.109.162.141 20:20, 30 January 2007 (CST) Loot Sharing I've notice that when watching very closely with the mouse on the spot on the ground where the foe dies, loot assigned to Henchmen and Heros appears for a flicker of a second. That's not worth anything, but I find it curious. Oye 00:08, 3 February 2007 (CST) : hurray, now i can scream when my henchies get greens :) -divinechancellor ::I noticed it will "pop" out of the monster, like normal, but the second it hits the ground, the model won't be there. --15:21, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::I have also noticed that people with lower level appear to gain more loot than the people with a higher level, this may just be coincidence or my paranoia (as I like to be a high level and grind monsters and quests b4 moving on). 195.172.185.165 11:26, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::Isn't it "Corpse of..." that you see instead of a loot? -- Fexghadi 11:49, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Heroes and Loot The one thing the article doesn't address is whether Heroes effect loot sharing. Do they get loot like Henchies, or it all goes to you because of the "shared inventory?" Or something in between. Anyone know? --EbeneezerSquid 20:10, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :They count as a player, so yes they will get drops. You just won't be able to benefit from them. --Kale Ironfist 22:31, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Which is too bad, since the player has to fork up money for the hero's runes, insignias, weapons, etc. It would be nice to get the hero's loot too. Shadowlance 21:09, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Lol I just figured out how to combat loot scaling update that came with hard mode... Just put henchies in... then tell them to stay at begginning of map. All the drops of 8 party, with only YOU in radar range? Does it work?Dark0805 11:54, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I've just thought about the same thing Matek 13:15, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I thought being out of radar range only prevented you from gaining XP, not drops? So your henchmen would still be getting a portion of your drops. Valdres 13:19, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, a quick solo vermin farm vs vermin farm with 7 henchmen held back doesn't seem to be giving me any higher drop rates. Though this wasn't a scientific test, but any means. Valdres 13:29, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Players (including henchmen) out of radar range don't get drops. If you weren't getting better drops with 7 henchies off-radar, then Anet scales the loot based on how many "close" players there are. I'll test this later too. BigAstro 14:38, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Dammit dammit dammit!Dark0805 17:20, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I've entered UW with 3 heroes in party, flagged em out of radar range and Smites seemed to drop like two times more frequent than solo Matek 17:55, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Doesn't work.--Swift Thief 18:07, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :What proof do you have of that swift... ::my gf used to do this when farming totem axes. she'd use hench as meat shields through the run, then just flag them really far back. Upon the introduction of loot scaling, i immediately tried this in several locations (in both normal and hard modes) including, but not limited to, Gloom, Veil, slave spirit dead sword farming, vermin, a few areas in the Kaineng area, GoK, kepkhet, several minotaur locations, and Nolani. After the first few areas, i kinda gave up hope on it working but figured i'd try it elsewhere as well. :-/ --SLeeVe 15:07, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::It works. Even if you're not getting the rare drops, the number of drops that you DO get shows that all the drops are for you. I just did killroy stonekin's quest twice, both times with henchmen. the first time i opened the three chests and didnt get anything and the henchies were right next to me . the next time i flagged them far away (name's greyed out) and opened the chests and got 1-2 items per chest. Loot Scaling In areas that cannot be accessed with 8 players (e.g. Plains of Jarin, party size is 4 in all neighboring outposts), is loot scaled to 8 players or to the number that can (normally) access the area? —Khudzlin 22:19, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :The number that can normaly enter the group, as said in the initial update information (it only used 8 as an example) Farming Shouldn't this section be changed to reflect the change that came with hard mode that there is no longer the anti-farm code in place? Loot assigned to NPCs : either heroes or henchmen If loot turns apply to NPCs as well does that mean that after 10 minutes their loot appears for anyone to take? :hencies and heroes instantly pick up. some random conditions cause the items to appear for a short second, then disapper. please don't ask for a screeny, i just remember seeing it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:43, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Suppose not considering their loot doesn't actually appear in the world. lol should have known that. Mistake? According to the last paragraph of loot sharing henchmen can never get Skill Tomes, Scrolls, Dye, rare crafting materials, Gemstones from the Domain of Anguish, rare (gold) items, green (unique) items, and special event items. That's what it is saying right? Is this old or faulty information because it seems like everyone in guildwars does not agree with this. If it is indeed true, which I believe it is I really do think the word should be spread, we need to post it everywhere to let people know.--Raps4life 22:42, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :The note is referring to loot scaling, not loot sharing. I'll edit the article to make that more clear. BigAstro 23:53, 23 July 2007 (CDT) I came to guildwiki to find a definition on loot scaling. What I found confuses me because the definition contradicts itself. First it says "The only items exempt from this rule are: Skill Tomes, scrolls, dye.......". The next sentence says "Thus, the size of a farming party, with respect to loot, only affects the distribution of the exempt items and...." So if those items are exempt from loot scaling, how is it that the size of a farming party affects the distribution of exempt items? Anonymous User, Aug 2, 2007 :The exempt items means that they will always drop at the same rate. For example, if you kill 30 monsters, the chance of a skill tome dropping is the same whether you are solo or have 8 ppl in party. But if you solo, you will always get the skill tome whereas 8 ppl will each have 1/8 chance of getting that skill tome. The size of the farming party affects distribution, NOT the drop rate. Loot scaling is only in regard to drop rates, not drop assignment.--Vortexsam 14:39, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Monsters and weapons For lack of a better place to put this... I was farming cursed lands and killed a bowmaster. Almost immediately afterwards, the arrow he had just shot at me hit me, and I took life steal damage. His bow turned out to be 5:1 vamp. I wasn't fast enough in connecting the dots to take a screenie, unfortunately... If someone knows where to put this, that'd be nice. :D --Armond Warblade (talk) 12:53, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Second time I've run into this - but I was taking life steal damage while the guy was still alive! Now have screenies, which are available on request. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:09, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::Monsters have always dropped the items they use. Vampiric is the easiest to see. --Kale Ironfist 10:13, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::But have they always used the items they dropped? For example, I don't believe I've ever seen Josinq the Whisperer shrug off daze early. --Armond Warblade (talk) 13:52, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Probably not, but it's almost impossible to tell. --Kale Ironfist 20:16, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Killing Large Groups I've noticed that killing large mobs at the same time yields significantly less loot while solo farming than killing smaller groups. How exactly does this work?24.186.207.198 16:22, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Drop Nerf Unnerfed??? Well, for fun, I went and tried a new spirit bond build with my monk on trolls. Every single one of them dropped something. Then again, they all dropped. The third time, all but one of the 12 trolls dropped. A friend and fellow guild member, has just been out killing trolls. He has just taken out spawn-fulls and each time they ALL dropped something. Are we lucky or has the loot-scaling been undone? Link 19px talk 17:45, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :HM or NM? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:46, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm his "friend and fellow guild member" :) and it was NM. I was using dervish 130HP which doesn't kill them all at the same time so I think maybe it's to do with that. I tried with ele and nothing dropped out of 10 trolls. Now with derv it's about half of them that drop something each time... 81.151.132.9 18:37, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Pthoms T :::Then you're in luck. Doubt they would remove loot scaling... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It was normal mode. And I have just noticed the post above mine about killing large groups. If you take smaller groups you get soooo much more loot than say killing 12 trolls at once. Can't realise say how it works, apart from that it DOES work. Link 19px talk 11:50, 25 November 2007 (UTC)